


Beneath the stars (Jake English x Reader)

by MunchkinPlayBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandonment, Adventures, Angst, As is all other characters, Dah feels, Dog - Freeform, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lonliness, Lusus, Reader is 18, Reader is stranded - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Tiny tinkerbulls, lots of fluff, reader is a badass, slight self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinPlayBunny/pseuds/MunchkinPlayBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader are a rebellious young twenty one year old, stranded on a strange island with no memory of how you ended up there are forced to adapt to your current situation and stay alive of this strange island full of strange beasts. Luckily you are taken under the care of a loving companion though, you aren't expecting the two of you to run into another human let along a sexy and sweet gentlemen who calls himself Jake English. Do you fall in love or do you walk away from the amazing man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

________________________

So, here you were, stranded on a god forsaken island, no hope of finding your way home and no one to keep you company. You were absolutely alone in terms of human companions. Sounds terrible yeah, it could be better but, it could also be worse. You could be stranded here with just a cat only to be perpetually confused and afraid of hurting said cats feelings if you accidentally spoke about a touchy subject. You could also be stuck with a parrot, which would be nice to hear another voice but it could grow rather annoying extremely fast.

Wait, why are you only thinking about being stuck with cats or parrots? That's racist! What about horses? Or dogs? Way to be race insensitive. You rub your forehead of sweat, glancing at the sun, judging the time. You'd check your phone but, it'd died days ago. It was around noon roughly and, you'd need to get back to your little camp and Winston, soon. He's sure to be just as hungry as you are by now! You'd managed to find a blade within this jungle like place, just laying around for the taking. It was nice, sharp enough to cut open a cocoanut for sure. You began your trek back the way that you'd come from, snatching up fruits as you passed by.

You'd managed to survive on this island and keep yourself from death so far for a few months but, you were afraid that you'd go insane if stranded out here for much longer. With eyes ever vigilant you scanned the path and surrounding trees, constantly on the look out for any predators. Your heart started racing as the sound of branches and bramble snapping and crunching hit your ears. With cat like reflexes you crouched down and made your way to the nearest tree. All your years of P.E that you'd thought were useless came in handy as you quickly scaled the thing before perching precariously among the thick sturdy branches. Your eyes focused in the direction of the sounds as your heart seemed to beat out of your chest. Your mind was racing with the most horrid of outcomes as seconds seemed to tick on like hours.

Squinting your eyes as something began emerging and presenting itself your heart stopped as you came face to face with a monstrous creature. Large round slitted eyes stared back at you, surrounded by the purest of white scales. A scar across its left eye, rendering it useless and a milky hazed blue. A sudden puff of hot air escaping it's nostrils and throwing your hair back as a rumble left from deep in its chest. You drew in a sharp breath, letting it out in the form of a sigh. Relief flooded you as instinctively your hand reacted out and gently ran across the beasts head. A contented growl escaped its throat as a smile settled on your features.

"You had me worried there Winny. Thought you were a big bad scary monster coming to feast on my toes!"

You let out a chuckle as the beast made a chortling noise, as if laughing at your statement. You ran your fingers along the scar, starting from the top of its head, running down past its mouth to the bottom of its jaw. Its eyes closed as it brought its head to you, almost in a caressing motion as you hugged its neck in return. You were happy that you'd met this creature and had it take you under its wings, literally and figuratively.

"I found a knife to open cocoanuts with, and scouted a good place to rest for the night. I was just on my way back to get you. I'm sorry I made you worry like that Winston."

He nuzzled into your head with his big snout, as much as his scales looked to be hard and armour like, they were flexible and soft to the touch. Winston definitely wasn't the only of his kind here nor was he the only creature one would think to only have been seen in fantasy and dreams but, he was by far the kindest of any creature that you'd run into so far. He was large and long with huge muscular lizard like legs. Each toe equipped with razor sharp talon like claws. He stood at least twenty feet at the shoulders with a neck of about fifteen feet long. From his chest to rear he was huge and packed with rippling muscles for taking down large prey. He was also equipped with a long whip like tail that could surely cause some deadly damage. Huge horns sat atop the sides of his head, two below, both smaller than the first. He was a gorgeous beast that could cut you down with the slightest of breath if he felt like it and, here he was sweetly nuzzling his huge head against you like a giant killer cat. There was no doubt in your mind what he was.

A dragon.

Something that in your society would be viewed as a mythological creature only known in fantasy with no living or fossilized proof of its existence. A creature that, by all scientific knowledge shouldn't exist but, here he was as real as ever. This island though, was something unique and marvelous all on its own but, throw a bunch of mythical beasts on it and it's a place that would blow your mind. You'd be lying if you said that when you first happened across Winston that you weren't scared to death of him but, when you realised that he was badly injured all that fear did a literal pirouette off the handle out of there and your nurturing and animal loving side shone. You remember finding him bloodied and dying from a brutal assault and how you'd managed to patch him up and save him although, it didn't happen right away. You'd had to gain his trust but, he seemed to know your intentions were to help.

You climbed up onto his neck, holding onto his horns almost at their base as he lumbered in the direction you just were. You guided him to a beautiful waterfall and a lake like body of water. Coaxing him to walk through the waterfall you smiled at the large cave hidden behind it. You'd already made sure it was uninhabited before deciding on it. Winston's gave a rumble of approval as you smiled happily, patting him in a loving manner.

"Let's head back to the camp and grab all our essentials so we can bring them here, sound good? You can even fly us there and back! I know how you love to!"

He gave a soft happy roar as he turned himself around and spread his wings out to their fullest. A wide goofy smile crawled its way to your lips as you lowered yourself for least wind resistance and got ready for the take off. Once you gave a pat to his head, he launched his body up and through the falling water. The two of you quickly gained altitude as his wings pushed you higher almost with ease. In no time the two of you were at the coast line soaring high above your camp but, something caught your eye, something that both gave you hope and fear.

"There's someone at the camp!"

You shouted to him as he started circling above the camp site. He turned his head downwards, eyes locking onto the intruder. You were locked in an internal debate on weather to abandon all your belongings and possibly come back another day or, confront the intruder and interrogate them for answers to the many questions that plagued your mind. You'd have to make up your mind fast before they took off at the sight of Winston's giant form in the sky above and, make up your mind you did.

"Winston, take me down, don't do anything until I tell you to! Let's see who they are first!"

He gave a frustrated and aggravated roar, one that surely caught the attention of whom ever it was below the two of you. He waisted no time in the descent as he pulled in his wings and hurled the two of you at a fast velocity towards the sandy ground below. You ducked your head down low and could feel his muscles flex as he stretched his legs out for the landing. His whole body was pulled down slightly as his legs hit the ground, jostling you atop him. You quickly pulled your hood up before Winston brought his head down, bowing it to allow you a safe way off. 

Only once your feet touched the sand did you notice how close he'd landed to the person who'd wandered into your camp. He was a tall well built male, around the same age as you. He sported tan denim looking shorts with gun holsters fastened atop them, he also wore a white T-shirt with a dark green skull printed on it and a dark green button up that was undone and had the sleeves rolled just above his elbows. He wore thick framed glasses perched on his face in front of deep emerald green eyes. He also had two pistols, one in each hand, pointed at Winston who'd been eyeing him dangerously. The male was wide eyed with his orbs focused on you though, you knew he couldn't see yours because of your wolf looking hood. 

Unlike him, your clothes weren't as flashy, you only sported cut off jeans that you'd turned into shorts, a white spaghetti strap with a (F/C) wolf printed on the front. Your shoes were beyond wearable so, you only had leather wraps from your calf to the start of your toes and a pair of black fingerless gloves on your hands. Lastly, hanging from your neck was a family heirloom past down in your family for generations, a necklace with a white gold dragon pendant that, oddly looked almost identical to Winston. You had a few piercings on your face from before you were stranded, aside from your prices ears. There were two hooped lip piercings side by side on the right side of your bottom lip, two eyebrow piercings, one on the end of each eyebrow, and a nose ring on the left side of your nose. Your (H/L) (H/C) sticking out of the soft fuzzy hood. The two of you stood there in silence as you sized him up, quickly bubbling over with confidence as a smug smirk sprouted on your lips.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Are ya just gonna stand there with your mouth hangin' open for birds or are ya gonna say somethin'?"

You spoke, words dripping with amusement as you placed your hands on your hips, awaiting his response. You only then noticed his messy black hair. Black hair and green eyes? That's something you'd never seem before. You found it slightly.. attractive maybe? Perhaps interesting, you'd only just met him and, you didn't know a lick about the guy, not even his name. You waited only a little longer and, when you were rewarded with silence yet again you grew frustrated with him. Walking up to him, hips swaying slightly to show off your annoyance. You placed a hand on each of the pistols and slowly lowered them down. You were growing very impatient at his lack of communication and were just about fed up with it as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, no noise emitting from it.

"I'd like an answer, ya know, its very rude to not answer someone's questions when they're speaking to you. Didn't your mother ever teach you proper manners?"

He stuttered and stumbled over his words, it was oddly cute.

"Devil fucking dickens... I uh... Um.. I-I'm so sorry! Bloody hell, I'm never like this...  Please don't think I'm being rude, oh golly gee, I'd hate it if a lady as lovely as you thought I was rude! I'm just not used to seeing anyone else here is all, nor someone who rides dragons! That's just... Gadzooks!"

It was clear to you that he had a British accent. His face was dusted a light pink as you removed the soft hood from your face. His eyes locked with your sparkling (E/C) orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until after the two of you engaged in a lengthy conversation once Jake -You'd found out after he'd properly introduced himself as Jake English- finally found the ability to speak. He'd asked how you ended up on the island and how you'd come to find your companion. You'd answered most of his questions to the best of your abilities and, had managed to ask him a few about himself. Like, you'd learned that he was two years older than you, and that he didn't have parents to raise him. It wasn't without some prying that you'd found out his grandma was the one who'd raised him and was murdered by the 'baroness'  or the 'batter witch' otherwise known by many as Betty Crocker. You had a hard time believing all of this, and it seemed even more so when he told you about the actual alien trolls that existed. Though, a part of you truly did believe him since, you'd met Winston who, by all honesty shouldn't exist outside of fantasy. The more time you spent with Jake the more you'd found your heart pounding and, what do you know, it's been two years now. Though, you still refuse to live in a part of his home and instead stay in your cave with Winston, you still find yourself always at Jake's house more often then not.

Jake eventually introduced you to his other friends, lending you an older computer to use so you could talk to them. You and Dirk got along well but, you found your friendship leaning more towards Roxy, then Jane. That's not to say that you and Dirk weren't close because, the two of you were but not in a tell all your darkest secrets kind of way. You confided in Roxy the most, her cheerful tipsy attitude always managing to make you smile. Speaking of Roxy, you were talking with her now. Jake had gone out to adventure earlier that morning.

tispyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering (C/H) [CH] at 8:28

[TG] hey guuurl  
[TG] hosw my littel (Y/N) doin?  
[TG] hows*  
[TG] lottle*  
[TG] little*  
[CH] Rox, are you drinking again?  
[TG] nooo mooom  
[TG] maybe  
[CH] Roxy! We talked about this, you're supposed to be quitting!  
[TG] i onleh had a lil bit  
[TG] onley*  
[TG] only*  
[CH] Roxy, we both know that's a lie.  
[CH] When we meet face to face I swear I WILL smack you for this. You promised  
[TG] (Y/N) im soery  
[TG] sorry*  
[CH] *Sigh* it's okay Roxy. Oh hey, I was gonna ask you something!  
[TG] ask away!  
[CH] What do you think Jake would like for his birthday?  
[CH] I want it to be a really good gift.  
[TG] whale, jakey likse adventre or skulls  
[TG] adventure*  
[TG] likes*  
[CH] That's what I thought.  
[CH] Thanks for the help Rox, I gtg  
[CH] AND DONT THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR RELAPSE MISSY!!!  
[CH] WE ARE SO HAVING A LONG CHAT ABOUT IT LATER!!!!  
[CH] Catch ya later! ;)  
[TG] baiiii!

 

(C/H) [CH] quit pestering tipseyGnostalgic [TG] at 8:47

You smiled happily to yourself as you leaned back against the wall. Sighing softly you decided that it couldn't hurt to take a quick nap on the roof before you went out adventuring again. After checking to see if any of your other friends were online to chat to, you close the computer you tuck it away in your messenger bag. You began your trek, making your way to the roof. When you finally managed to make your way up there, you'd noticed that Winston was sitting sweetly as, he was watching the creatures below with a fascination. You two were both very interested in the other Cr and plant life that resided on this island. You had a sample of each plant here growing in a spot in your cave. You'd quickly figured out what plant needed what in order to survive and had jumped at the chance to bring those beautiful plants into the dreary cave. Both you and Winston were happy for the opportunity to brighten up the place. He helped greatly so that you could collect as many plants at the same time as, he'd carried them ever so carefully in his claws. You two had been very pleased to find a large jungle tree growing in there as well. Apparently a seed had found its way down a hole and into the cave where it grew for years through the open hole in the roof of the cave. Luckily for you two, it wasn't a hole that had occupied a large amount of said cave.

"You up for a quick nap buddy?"

You questioned the large white reptile to which, he made a soft rumbling growl before laying down and awaiting you to join him. The sun wasn't high enough in the sky yet so, most of the roof was in the shade. Smiling softly you head over to Winston and lay against his side, his scales were surprisingly soft to the touch and very malleable though, you knew better then to assume they couldn't protect his tender flesh. Winston seemed to be content with your position as he rests his head near your side, tail under your legs so you have something to rest them on. His large wing gingerly drapes over his head and you, to block out the sun light that was fast approaching. With smile you lean into him and drift into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the huge gap between updates!  
> Honestly, I've been trying to finish this chapter for a while but, things just keep getting in the way. I hope you all can understand.
> 
> ~Bunny


End file.
